The Subspace Emissary
by Neonz
Summary: The seven descendants and Cronus have all been sucked into the game Super Smash Bros. Brawl and have transformed into the characters in the subspace emissary adventure mode! How will they escape? JxT, AxA... also PeachxMario, a little, haha.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there. :) Welcome to my story, The Subspace Emissary! (Creative, I know. (Not)). Well, as the title suggests, it follows the basic plot of the subspace emissary adventure mode in super smash bros brawl.

I guess this all started with me matching class of the titans characters to video game characters.. then to video game characters from super smash bros brawl. The basic plot, as you read in the description, is that the main CotT characters were sucked into the game Super smash bros brawl, and got stuck in the subspace emissary mode. They were all turned into characters from the game... I wonder who everyone became? Only I know. ;)

This doesn't follow the exact plot of the subspace emissary... in fact, it might veer off quite a bit. I know of a good couple changes I made, but I'm not completely sure of the exact plot at this point (although I do know the basic plot and ending, don't worry).

Oh! And if you've never played SSBB, don't worry! You'll still be able to read this just fine! In fact, you might like it more because you don't know what's suppost to happen. :) Most of the characters from SSBB are fairly recognizable as SSBB takes mostly only famous video game characters. (Granted, there are a couple Japan-only ones.) But I will describe everything assuming you have never before seen any of these SSBB characters (mostly because most of the CotT characters don't know most of the SSBB characters that well.). I will assume you all know the CotT characters though. :P

Anyways, I hopefully won't talk too much before a new chapter in the future. (if you're like me, you won't even bother reading the stuff before the story, hehe). I will respond to all reviews before each chapter! It's my goal for this story. ;)

I don't own Class of the Titans or Super Smash Brother Brawl or any other video games mentioned. Actually, there shouldn't be any OCs, so all I own is the plot... wait, I don't own that either. D: Fail. I don't own anything. xD.

* * *

Jay, Theresa, and Neil leaned against the wall in Odie's bedroom, watching their friend fiddle with a large machine. Atlanta, Archie, and Herry were closer, waiting with excitement. For weeks, Odie had been working on a new device; and now he was going to show it to them.

"Almost done, guys!" He called, beaming at the machine. He stood up, and looked back at everyone.

"So, what is this again, Odie?" Jay asked, his eyes surveying the device.

"It's an advanced graphic modifier. It'll completely change the video game experience by enriching the graphics while also making them three-dimensional, simply put." He explained. "I'm not sure if it'll work or not yet though, so... I'm hooking it up to my wii." He laughed. "It's the least expensive, so if anything goes wrong, no biggie, right?" He turned briefly back to the machine, and Jay, Theresa, and Neil exchanged anxious looks.

"Okay, now to turn it on." He grinned. "What game do you guys want to play?"

"I dunno, I've never played a wii before. I had a playstation 3 at home." Atlanta admitted.

Archie nodded. "I had an x-box."

Herry looked over. "Um... Mario?" He guessed, with a confused look on his face.

Odie sighed. "Okay then, lets play super smash bros. brawl. It's just a basic fighting game." The three nodded in agreement, looking excited again.

He popped a disk into a slot in the machine, and pushed a couple buttons. The device made a whirring sound as it started up. The other six descendants watched with fascination; even Neil was looking impressed.

"Alright! Here we go!" Odie cheered, and pushed one final button.

Suddenly, the room glowed bright white. The titans winced, covering their eyes. Odie scrambled around the machine, trying to figure out what was wrong -

When suddenly, they were falling. Nobody could see each other, just a whirling of colours as they fell past. They all felt an odd sensation surround themselves. Then they felt pressure on their bodies, and the world went black.

--- --- ---

Cronus watched this all take place from a portal set up in his lair. He smirked evilly. "Yes, this is going perfectly, Agnon." He addressed his main giant. "The small one is smart. But he wasn't smart enough to realize that I tinkered with his little contraption." He laughed. Agnon grinned at his master. "Yes, video games are quite violent, are they not?" He continued. "They'll kill themselves. I won't even have to do anything!" He leaned back in his chair, satisfied.

When suddenly, the white light spread from the portal into his room. Cronus leapt up, yelling in surprise. "Agnon, help me, you idiot!" He commanded, but the giant turned and ran away, and Cronus was left to the same fate as the teenagers...

--- --- ---

Archie groaned as he regained consciousness. He attempted to stand up, but almost immediately fell over again. "What?" He mumbled. He was first aware that his voice was twice as deep as it usually was. He was secondly aware that he was, quite literally, round as a ball.

He stumbled until he finally staying standing, then examined himself. He was much shorter, and round. He didn't have a separate head; his face was on his round body. He was also aware that he was wearing a metal mask, some fancy purple shoes, white gloves, and a purple cape. He didn't know what character he was suppost to be, having never played the game before, but was extremely impressed with Odie. "Wow Odie, when you said it would be like we were in the game, I didn't think you meant that literally!" He grinned, looking for his friend. He didn't see him. "Odie?" He looked around. "Atlanta? Herry?" No replies. "Anybody?!" Still nothing.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking violently. Archie yelled in surprise as he fell to the ground. Once the shaking stopped, he immediately got up and took his surroundings into account. The floor was hard and tiled, and there was a ceiling, so he must be indoors. The floor was still rumbling slightly. Archie noticed that there was light coming from the room ahead of him.

He headed towards the light, and as soon as he got into the room, his jaw dropped in shock from behind his mask.

He wasn't indoors. He was in an airplane.

A flying airplane. The wall in the front of the room was made of glass, and he could see the tiny world down below.

And nobody was flying it, he noted. It must be on autopilot. The room he had entered appeared to be a control room, with rows of desks with computers and other technology on top of them flashing and beeping every so often. Something on top of one of the desks caught his eye, and he looked towards it. There was a sword; a gold sword, with jewels incased inside it, and spikes veering off and pointing upwards off of the blade. He grabbed it, thinking it was part of the game, and examined it, impressed. He swished it around a few times.

Suddenly, the airship began shaking again. Archie heard noises coming from the hallway where he was before. He didn't have time to think before hundreds of what looked like black stick men barged into the room. Oddly, the creatures were two-dimensional, and made beeping noises. They noticed Archie, and immediately swarmed towards him. Archie readied his sword, and swung at the creatures once they got close enough, but there were so many of them...

The stick-men pinned Archie down. He struggled against them, and managed to sit up. The creatures beeped anxiously, and from the hallway, Archie could see another creature appear.

This one was much different; it had normal dimensions, and was floating. It wore a green cloak that covered it's entire body, except for it's eyes, which glowed bright yellow. It approached though the crowd of stick-creatures, who moved out of the way obediently.

"Meta Knight." The creature spoke in an echoy voice. It stared at Archie, who could only assume that it was talking to him. "We are taking over your ship, the Halberd. Goodbye." A bright red lazor suddenly flew from its eyes, the stick-creatures swarmed him again, and Archie blacked out.

He awoke in time to see the two-dimensional creatures open a door in the aircraft, and toss him overboard.

He yelled in horror as he fell through the sky. He was faintly aware that he was still holding his sword, and that his cape was fluttering in the wind. There was a sort of clicking noise behind him, and he glanced back in time to watch his cape transform smoothy into a pair of wings.

He wasn't sure how it happened, but he managed to steady himself in the air, and glide back down to earth, leaving the airship behind.

--- --- ---

Cronus awoke still cursing madly. He silenced as his new surroundings came into view; he was in a dark area with only a small light source. In front of him hovered, oddly, a giant gloved hand. To his left was what looked like a giant turtle with a spiked shell standing on two legs. To his right was a short, fat man with a helmet on and an odd mustache.

Cronus then realized his plan had backfired; he was stuck in the game too. He looked down at himself; although he still had a human shape, and was actually taller than he was before, he seemed less human. His skin was an odd dark grey colour, and he was wearing body armour and a long cloak.

The giant hand suddenly moved its fingers in an impatient manner and the turtle and fat man immediately looked towards it. Cronus followed what they did, not entirely sure what was going on.

Suddenly, a booming voice rang though the area. "The attempt to take over the Halberd ship has been successful. Our plan can begin now." The voice broke off to laugh in an evil manner, and the way the hand was moving... Cronus could only suspect that the voice was coming from the hand, although he was not entirely sure how that was possible.

The hand stopped laughing and continued. "My most trusted accomplices... I will give each of you a dark cannon, for trophy-fying. You already know the plan; the Ancient Minister will sent out teams of R.O.B.s to turn the world to subspace. You will simply take out anyone who gets in the way. You! Bowser!" The hand pointed suddenly towards the turtle. "I'm sending you near the jungle area for now. Make sure that area is clear for bombing and then move on to the lake. Wario!" He pointed to the fat man. "You will supervise the mid-air stadium, as that is where the first bomb will be planted. We have already cleared it. Ganondorf!" He pointed to Cronus. "You will go to the Island of the Ancients. We have set up a control room there." Cronus nodded slowly. So his name was Ganondorf. Odd name, he thought.

"Alright, go!" The hand ordered, and made shooing motions. Three portals opened up, and next to them, large weapons which Cronus assumed must be the dark cannons. Bowser and Wario nodded both nodded. "Yes, Master Hand." They said, and left. Cronus walked up to his. He smirked a bit at the portals; he had to admit, he liked the hand's style. He turned to face the hand, who appeared to be watching him, although Cronus didn't see any eyes. Cronus hesitated; he wasn't anybody's accomplice. But it was a game, and he did want to stay alive, so he nodded at the hand and said. "Master hand." in an acknowledging way, and left.

* * *

In case you didn't quite catch it:

Archie is Meta Knight.

The black, two dimentional stick-men were Mr. Game and Watch clones.

The green cloaked floating guy is the Ancient Minister.

Cronus is Ganondorf.

The hand is Master Hand, the turtle is Bowser, and the fat man is Wario.

Please review, it would be much appreciated! I will respond and acknowledge all reviewers next chapter! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for the insane delay... I was nearly done this chapter, when my computer got crazy and deleted a lot of stuff on it. I thought it had also deleted this chapter, and I just couldn't bring myself around to write it again. On top of that, my Wii broke, so I had no SSBB for inspiration. xD**

**Recently however, I found this chapter! My computer had moved it and a lot of other unfinished works into a hidden folder on my computer, and I luckily stumbled upon it. I figured I might as well finish it. I'm working on the next chapter as well, but me finishing it depends on whether this gets any views or not... since it's so difficult for people to realize that crossovers have been updated, and this one took so long that I doubt anyone would bother checking. :P**

**Here is the original author's note that I had written before my stupid computer went insane:**

Second chapter!

And first reviewer! Thank you for reviewing and for being the first reviewer, classofthetitans711! :D. And yeah, Archie as Meta Knight is kind of funny. :3 I originally related him to either Marth or Ike (because they both have blueish hair... which is almost purple. xD And because they're warriors... well, I assume so anyways, I've never played any games from the Fire Emblem series). But I needed somebody to be a character from the Kirby series, because all of them are really important in the plot. Actually, Archie was going to be Kirby for the longest time. xD. But then I changed to Meta Knight because a) It makes more sense for Archie. :P b) I could write the section where Meta Knight gets his ship taken over (which we don't see in the game because it happens beforehand) and c) Because Meta Knight is AWESOME. He's my secondary character in the games (Pikachu is my first...:O).

Reviews keep me going, so review this story everyone!

I don't own anything. xD.

...

Theresa blinked vigorously. Her vision was blurred, and all she could hear was a loud rush of noises surrounding her. She slowly became aware of one voice breaking through the noise.

"Zelda? Zelda!"

Theresa groaned and put one hand on her confused head. She looked up and the face of a young woman came into focus. Theresa became aware that the woman's gloved hands were supporting her. She was wearing a poofy pink dress, and had long, blonde hair, on top of which perched a golden crown. Her face wore a concerned expression. "Zelda, are you okay? I think you passed out for a second."

Theresa shifted into a stable position and the woman let go of her. Theresa looked up at her. "Thanks for helping me, but who's Zelda? And who are you?"

The woman just sighed. "Oh Zelda, you've lost your memory again?" She shook her head lightly, then smiled and continued in a friendly expression. "Well, it's okay, don't worry. We'll get you help after the match. For now... you're Princess Zelda, I'm Princess Peach, and we're about to watch a fight between Mario and Kirby... you agreed to go with me. Does that ring any bells?"

Theresa stared at Peach for a moment, before looking down at herself. She realized that she was now wearing a white and purple dress with gold markings, and her hair was now brown and tied back. Her head felt heavier than usual, and when she touched her forehead, she realized it was because she was wearing a crown. Theresa looked back at Peach. "No, you don't understand. My name's Theresa, not Zelda. And... wow, this place is huge. Are we in the air?" Theresa was suddenly distracted by realizing where she was. It looked like a huge football arena suspended in the clouds. Every seat was filled with noisy fans, most of which were moving around as the match hadn't started yet.

Peach gave a small giggle. "Your name's Theresa now? That's funny, I don't think you've ever changed names before! And yes, of course we're in the air. This is the Midair Stadium." Peach was looking amused at Theresa's awe in the stadium. "You've been here plenty of times before. You fight here all the time."

Theresa continued to stare around the area. "Wow Odie, this is amazing." She whispered. She looked around for her friend. Where was he? And where was everyone else? And why was she even in the game anyways? She wasn't suppost to be playing; it was a four player game, and Odie, Archie, Herry, and Atlanta were going to play.

From beside her, Peach sighed in frustration. "Gosh, it's so annoying not having Toadsworth here. He's afraid of heights, so he never comes with me here." She explained. Theresa didn't know who that was, but nodded slowly anyways. Peach glanced over. "Oh, I'm sorry Zelda, I forgot. You probably don't know what I'm talking about! Toadsworth is my personal butler." She smiled. Suddenly, the roaring of the stadium intensified. Peach looked up anxiously. "Oh, they're coming out!"

Theresa looked over towards the middle of the stadium, where two figures were walking out. On one side, there was what looked like an oversized round pink marshmallow. On the other, there was a man wearing a red shirt and overalls, and a red cap with an M on it. He had a mustache and a large nose. Theresa slowly recognized the character.

"Oh, that's Mario!" She said excitedly.

Peach grinned at her friend. "Right, you're getting your memory back!"

The wheels started turning in Theresa's head, and memories of the nintendo 64 she had as a child started slowly coming back. "Oh duh, that's Super Mario, and you're Princess Peach! I knew that! You two are married or something, right?" She asked excitedly.

Peach blushed. "Well, um, no, uh..." Mario and Kirby walked to the middle of the stadium and shook hands. The crowd cheered in anticipation. "Oh look, it's about to start." Peach said quickly.

The two fighters began their duel. Mario shot what appeared to be actual fireballs at the pink puffball, who dodged into the air by puffing up like a balloon.

Theresa stared in awe at the fight. It was literally inhuman what they were doing. Impossible. She knew it was because it was a video game, but it looked so _real_.

The fight continued until one good punch from Mario sent Kirby flying into the ground. The round character didn't move for a moment, then, with a ripple of light, was transformed into what appeared to be a statue. The crowd went wild.

Peach was on her feet, cheering excitedly. Theresa stared at the scene. "What's happening?" She asked.

"Kirby turned back to trophy form, so Mario won." She explained, smiling.

Mario acknowledged the crowd briefly before touching Kirby's trophy. In another flash of light, he was turned back into his normal self. Mario helped him up, and both posed to the crowd, who continued to cheer intensely.

Suddenly, the sky overhead darkened as billows of red clouds came out of nowhere, and what appeared to be a large airplane with giant purple bat wings appeared overhead. From the plane, a large quantity of what Theresa at first thought was purple rain from the clouds poured down onto the ground. From the ground, the substance moved and started clumping together, forming human-like shapes. From these shapes, a mass amount of odd creatures were formed, all looking the same; they wore a faded green outfit with brown gloves and boots, and a faded green hat, which was flat on top, giving them an almost rectangular appearance. Their faces and skin not covered by the outfit was a very dark blue, and they had red eyes that stared straight ahead.

These creatures started walking slowly forward. The crowd panicked, and terrified yells and screams echoed through the stadium as they scrambled to get away. Theresa turned, alarmed, towards Peach. "What's going on?" She had to yell to be heard over the noise.

"I don't know!" Peach yelled back, also looking alarmed. They could see Mario and Kirby starting to try to ward off the army. Peach turned briefly towards Theresa. "Come on, let's go help!" And she ran towards the hoard of odd creatures.

Theresa hesitated. She had expected the princess to suggest fleeing, not fighting... Then again, this was a fighting game. She decided to follow, and ran into the stadium.

Mario and Kirby were showing no mercy to the onslaught, and attacked with everything they had. Every time a creature was defeated, it disintegrated back into the purple blobs, which then instantly evaporated. Peach joined in just as violently, attacking the creatures with various kicks, along with her parasol and... a frying pan?

"This is a weird game, Odie..." Theresa muttered to herself, before starting to attack as well. She ran towards one of the creatures, preparing to launch a couple punches on it like she'd been trained, but before she could land the attack, she felt a sort of power surge through her. She suddenly changed her attack plan, and instead threw both her arms out in front of her, and ran into the creature with her hands. Electricity flew from the palms of her hands with enough force to send the creature flying away.

Theresa stopped and stared at her hands. She hadn't been expecting that. It had felt almost instinctive to her to use her hands that way...

She turned and experimentally threw her hands out in front of her. She felt the power move through her again, and she focused on releasing it. Then time, it came out as a small wall of fire, which burned two of the creatures back to purple blob form.

Theresa noticed that the army was considerable smaller now, and looked back in time to see Mario finish the last one off. Theresa ran over to where the other three were standing and waiting in a defense position for more action.

An odd, green cloaked and floating figure descended out of the plane towards them. It was carrying a round, metal object beneath it. What looked like two robots with arms, but without legs, floated down after it.

Theresa, Peach, Mario, and Kirby tensed, watching them carefully. The green-cloaked figure surveyed them for a moment, then dropped the metal object it was carrying and flew back to the airship. The two robots that had followed approached the metal object, one of them on each side of it. Simultaneously, both inserted their arms into the device, and pulled.

The metal object stretched out, revealing a timer. It started at three minutes, then slowly ticked as seconds passed. 2:59... 2:58...

Theresa gasped. "It's a bomb!" She exclaimed, having had experience with bombs before.

Peach gasped as well after Theresa said that. "You're right, it is! What do we do? Mario, what do we do?" She asked frantically.

The plumber hesitated, then ran at the device at full speed.

He had almost reached the bomb when a loud bang echoed from behind everyone. Mario glanced back in time to see the cannonball soaring towards him, but he wasn't fast enough to react to it. The cannonball collided with him, and he was catapulted away.

Peach screamed, "Mar-!" But was cut off as she was swiftly captured in a cage.

Theresa gaped, and her eyes shifted to the creature who captured Peach; it was what looked like a giant, walking plant, with a huge mouth containing rows of teeth. It roared violently, and flew towards Theresa, who was too slow to react and was also captured in a cage.

Theresa yelled out in surprise and immediately got up and attempted to escape, looking for an opening between the bars. She looked across to see a stunned Peach trying to stand up in her cage as well. The cages were too small to lie down in, so she was kneeling uncertainly.

Theresa was suddenly knocked backwards. She glanced out of the cage to see that the plant had picked her cage and Peach's cage up.

Peach stood up, clinging to the bars of the unsteady cage for support. "Kirby! Help!" She cried. Theresa glanced down, finally noticing the pink creature, who was running around frantically, unsure what to do.

The vicious plant finally noticed him too, and roared in apparent frustration at having missed him earlier. It lunged mouth first towards Kirby, who rolled out of the way and retaliated with a couple of insanely fast punches with his short arms.

Theresa and Peach were knocked over again from the plant's sudden movement. Theresa rubbed her head, annoyed with being tossed around. But what could she do...?

Suddenly, she remembered the fire she had produced earlier. That was it! If it was a plant, it should be easy to burn...

Theresa concentrated on the power she had felt before, and released it through her hands. The flame went straight through the cage to blast the giant creature in the head.

The plant flopped over onto its back, stunned by the attack, which continued to burn over its body. In shock, the creature dropped both of the cages. Kirby quickly took advantage of this, and jumped in. He first went and unlocked Theresa's cage, then Peach's. The three of them stood in fighting positions opposite to the plant, but it had collapsed.

Peach grinned. "You go girl! Remind me to repay you later... oh!" She said, looking suddenly in the opposite direction with a startled expression. "The bomb!"

Theresa looked as well and gasped. 0:29... 0:28...

"We have less than thirty seconds to get out of here!" Theresa exclaimed, looking panicked. "How do we get out?"

Peach looked very alarmed now. "There isn't any way off! There's ships that take you here, but they won't be here for another hour!"

A different voice suddenly broke up their thoughts. "Well, well, well, look what we have here! Escaped, have we?" A fat man with a bikers helmet sneered at them. Theresa immediately knew not to trust him. The fat man pulled out a huge gun that was grey with high-tech looking red and fuchsia buttons. "Check out this baby - a state of the art dark cannon!" He laughed darkly. "Say goodnight!" He aimed the gun towards Theresa, and fired.

Something huge, dark, and fast came soaring out of the dark cannon, and straight towards Theresa. Theresa immediately dove to her left, and the blast flew by her and smashed into the stadium wall. Theresa took the opportunity to glance at the timer: 0:11... 0:10...

"What? Why you little..." The fat man growled and took aim again.

0:08...

"Guys, quickly, we have to get out of here!" Theresa yelled, trying to tell herself that it was only a game... but it seemed so _real_...

0:06...

"Zelda! Jump!" Peach yelled. Theresa looked up to see Kirby and Peach on some sort of flat, yellow, star shaped floating object.

0:04...

Theresa leapt and Peach grabbed her and pulled her onto the star. The star jerked upwards to avoid another blast of dark matter that the fat man had fired from his cannon.

0:02...

"Kirby! We have to go, now!" Peach shrieked. Kirby nodded in a determined way, and suddenly both Theresa and Peach were clinging to the star for dear life as it zoomed out of the stadium.

Behind them, there was a huge explosion. Theresa glanced back to see the entire stadium covered in darkness that enveloped the area in a sphere. Theresa closed her eyes, hoping that they would be safe, as the trio zoomed away from the stadium.

...

**So there you have it! If anyone is reading this, PLEASE review. It is completely crucial in order for me to tell if anyone is reading this, and therefore if there is any point in updating the story! Thank you! :)**


End file.
